The embodiments herein relate to elevator braking systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for automated testing of such braking systems.
Elevator braking systems may include a safety braking system configured to assist in braking a hoisted structure (e.g., elevator car) relative to a guide member, such as a guide rail, in the event the hoisted structure exceeds a predetermined speed or acceleration. Some braking systems include an electronic safety actuation device to actuate one or more safeties. Safeties and the electronic actuators require periodic testing that is typically performed on site manually by a technician.